Divertidos Momentos Bechloe
by Bechloe.Always
Summary: Beca y Chloe divirtiéndose en distintos escenarios! Beca G!P si no te gusta no lean.
1. Chapter 1

Descargo de responsabilidad: Pitch Perfect no es mía, y ninguno de sus personajes.

Resumen: Este fic, es cómo Beca y Chloe se divierten en diferentes escenarios

Importante: Beca G!P si no te gusta no lo leas.

Clasificación: M

Capítulo 1: Compras

Odio esto sin duda se encuentra entre una de las cosas que odio, amo a mi esposa, pero no me gusta ir de compras con ella. Tenemos más de tres horas aquí en la tienda y aún no ha decidido qué vestido comprar.

"¿Qué te parece Becs?" Chloe me preguntó

"Todos es perfecto en ti Chloe, que podemos irnos?"

"Baby, tengo que elegir 3"

"Toma todo lo que quieras"

"Becs no, porque luego no los uso más tarde, si me ayudas te daré una recompensa"

"Está bien, el azul te resaltan los ojos, negro es espectacular y ya sabes que me gusta el rojo"

"Usted ve que era fácil, ahora ayúdame a salir de este vestido"

Entramos en el vestidor y ayudarla con el vestido. Entonces ella se desnuda, se da vuelta y me da un beso, un beso casto, descuidado, nuestras lenguas que luchan por el dominio, nos separamos cuando nos quedamos sin aire. Ella toma mis jeans y mis boxeadores en un movimiento sugiero que me siento en el banco y lo hago. No hace falta decir que soy duro como he estado mirando el cuerpo de mi esposa por un tiempo. Ella alineado mi polla con su coño, esta muy húmedo y baja lentamente por un tiempo hasta que esté bien acostumbrado. Comienza a follarme rápidamente comenzamos a gemir y jadear las dos y esto no durará mucho tiempo que estoy a punto de llegar y ella tambien. Su coño empieza a apretar alrededor de mi polla.

Sigue montando mi polla hasta que acabo dentro de su coño y ella viene en despues de mí . "CHLOEEEEEEE" "BECAAAAAAA"

Todos los errores son míos

Gracias


	2. Ascensor

Descargo de responsabilidad: Pitch Perfect no es mía, y ninguno de sus personajes.

Resumen: Este fic, es cómo Beca y Chloe se divierten en diferentes escenarios

Importante: Beca G!P si no te gusta no lo leas.

Clasificación: M

Capítulo 2: Ascensor

No se como lo ha hecho pero me a convencido de venir a visitar a Aubrey, asi que aqui estoy metida en un ascensor que me llevara a una pesadilla, lo peor es que Aubrey vive en el piso 27. Estamos apunto de llegar vamos por el piso 24 y el ascensor, se para y se apangan todas las luces y se encienden la de emergencias. Esto debe de ser una broma y de mal gusto.

"Mierda, llego a saber esto y subo por las escaleras"

"En serio, Becs por las escaleras 27 pisos..."

"Lo mejor hubiera sido no haber venido"

"No te obligue Beca"

"De verdad, no me obligaste, no me dejaste otra opcion"

"Sabes, dejame en paz"

se que esta un poco cabreada y odio que este cabreada. Me acerco a ella y le agarro de la cintura

"Lo siento nena, sabes que no me gusta estar en espacios cerrados"

"Lo se, yo tambien lo siento"

con eso me inclino y nos besamos, como me gusta besarla. Nuestras lenguas luchan por el dominio. pongo mis manos dentro de su blusa y toco su piel, empiezo a subir y paso mi mano por sus pechos.

"No te has puesto sujetador, eres una chica muy lista"

Le doy besos en la mandibula y bajo a su cuello, lo lamo y lo muerdo y seguro que dejara marca, que no me importa porque asi todo el mio sabe que ella es mia y solo mia. escuchamos un ruido fuera que indica que viene a sacarnos de aqui, nos pregunta que si estamos bien y que en unos 15 min nos sacan de aqui.

"Bueno nena no tenemos mucho tiempo". Con eso le levanto la falda y le echo las bragas a un lado y siento lo humeda que esta, eso es suficiente para que mi polla palpite dentro de mis pantalones. Me bajo los pantalones hasta las rodillas juntos con mis boxers y dejo que salga mi gran polla, me siento muy agusto con ella ya que mide 9 pulgadas y se que a Chloe le vuelve loca. Con eso llevo mi polla hasta su entrada y paso mi polla arriba y abajo en su coño y Chloe solo puede gemir y jadear. La penetro hasta el fondo y empiezo a moverme lentamente hasta que se acostumbre.

"Beca por favor mas rapido, follame rapido y duro. Hago lo que me dice y empiezo a follarla hasta el fondo rapido y fuerte. Me encanta estar dentro de ella, nunca me cansare de follarla. Seguimos haci un buen rato hasta que noto como su coño aprieta alrededor de mi polla, llevo mi mano a su clitoris y empiezo a tocarlo, creo que eso fue suficiente para Chloe porque noto como se corre alrededor de mi polla y con eso me corro dentro de ella.

"DIOS MIO BECAAAA"

"CHLOEEEEEEEE"

me quedo dentro de ella un rato. Salgo de ella le doy un beso. Nos arreglamos un poco justo antes de que abran las puertas. No ha sido tan malo despues de todo.

Todos los errores son míos

Gracias


	3. visitar a los abuelos

Descargo de responsabilidad: Pitch Perfect y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

IMPONTANTE: Beca G!P. Si no te gusta no lean.

El inglés no es mi primer idioma, disculpa por los errores.

Calificación: M

Capítulo 3: Visitando a los abuelos.

Si tu hijo de 5 años, te dice que quiere ir a visitar a sus abuelos, es mi deber como madre hacerlo. Y es que no le puedo decir que no a Josh con esos ojos azules y su carita de ángel se me hace imposible. Me tiene comiendo de su mano.

Así que por eso estoy aquí en casas de mis padres. Chloe esta muy cabreada, porque ella pensaba dejar a Josh con Aubrey para que tuviéramos un tiempo romántico.

"Chloe, nena"

"No, Beca estoy cabreada, me lo prometiste"

"Bebe, sabes que no puedo decirle que no a Josh y es por tu culpa, el heredó de ti tu ojos azules."

"Vale, pero tienes que prometerme que el próximo fin de semana, tendremos tiempo sexy. "

"Ok, pero si eres tranquila, podemos tener tiempo sexy ahora"

"Estaré súper callada"

Me subo encima de ella y empezamos a besarnos, nos separamos en busca de aire. Me levanto y me quito mi ropa y lo mismo hace ella. Me vuelvo a subir encima de ella, me encanta sentir su piel. Volvemos a besarnos, esta ves con más pasión, nuestras lenguas luchan por el dominio. Beso mi camino hasta sus pechos y tomo su pezón en mi boca, lo muerdo y lo lamo paso al otro pezón y hago lo mismo. Bajo mi camino meto mi lengua en su ombligo. Y ella gime más fuerte.

"Nena, tienes que estar tranquila"

Continuo a lo mio, me pongo en frente de su coño y aspiro el olor, solo eso hace que ni polla endurezca, esta tan dura que me duele. Lamo su raja desde el clítoris hasta su agujero y meto mi lengua.

"Beca, no pares"

"Shh, nena mis padre te escuchara"

Sigo metiendo y sacando mi lengua de su coño. Se que esta a punto de venir, siento como sus paredes aprietan mi lengua. Hago mi camino arriba, le doy un beso y gime al probarse a si misma. Alineó mi polla con su coño y la penetro con fuerza

"Ahhhhh Beca"

Estoy segura que mi padre nos ha escuchado. Pero ya me da igual, sigo penetrandola rápido y duro, saco mi polla hasta la punta y la vuelvo a penetrar con fuerza. Levanto una pierna de Chloe y la apoyo en ni hombro. En este ángulo puedo penetrar más fácil y llego a su punto G. Sigo penetrandola hasta que no puedo mas y me corro dentro de su coño y justo después ella se corre.

"CHLOEEEEEE" "BECAAAAA AHHH"

Sigo dentro de ella, disfrutando de la sensación. Salgo de ella y me posicionó a su lado.

"Gracias, Becs te quiero"

"Yo también, te quiero Chloe"

Después de eso caemos dormidas las dos.

...La mañana siguiente...

"Buenos días chicas" dice mi padre y Sheila al mismo tiempo.

"Buenos días" le contestamos.

"Donde esta Josh? " pregunto.

"Esta afuera, con suerte no escucho, lo bien que os lo pasasteis las dos ayer."

Mierda, sabia que lo habían escuchado.

"Lo sentimos por eso, Beca no puede estar callada y Josh tiene el sueño muy pesado"

Que ? No me puedo creer que me eche la culpa.

"Bueno, yo estaba segura que lo que hoy fue "" Beca no pares"" dice Sheila.

Suelto un pequeña risita y miro como Chloe y esta roja como un tomate.

Pues no ha sido un mal fin de semana.

Todos los errores son míos.

Espero que sigan sugiriendo más escenarios.

Gracias.


	4. Perdón Aubrey

Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect and its characters are not mine.

Important: Beca G!P

English is not my first language, so forgive mistakes.

Chapter 4: Sorry Aubrey.

"Chloe, baby have everything?"

"Yes, anytime we go"

"Josh, all ready?"

"Yes mom"

"Come, let's go"

We headed home from Aubrey, call for us to spend the weekend at home.

When we got home from Aubrey, we are greeted by Stacie and Taylor.

Josh greets his aunt and runs off with Taylor playing.

We spent the afternoon together, talking about old times.

We had dinner and when we realized the kids were already asleep.

We stayed a while longer talking about the job and we should bring together all beautiful.

Aubrey and Stacie decided to go to bed. As Chloe and I were left in the courtyard.

"Beca, you want to try the pool?"

I seat.

We took off our clothes, we were in bikinis and we got in the pool. We played for a while and then we went warming.

"Want to have fun, baby?" I ask Chlo.

"Yes"

I approached her, I leaned over and kissed, we broke for air. Kiss my way to his neck, suck, bite him again and plated.

"What do you baby? What do you need?" I ask you.

"I want you to fuck me here and now" "Fuck me hard without jokes Beca"

I under the bikini knee and pushed aside Chloe.

"Ready?" She nods

I line my cock with her pussy and penetrate to the bottom.

I start to move faster. Saco until the end and penetrate again, I repeat again and again.

Chloe starts to moan and gasp ever higher.

Still penetrating, fuck love, love take control.

I know I will come so I start to float the clitoris and that makes her come around my cock and I cum inside her.

Still inside her, moving de?espacio mounted our orgasm.

"Really in my pool?"

"My daughter bathe in it" says Aubrey

Chloe and I are red as a tomato.

But fuck, I like to fuck her.

All errors are mine.

I hope more ideas,

Thanks 50 shades of perfect pitch for the idea. If you have more thought you send me a PM

THANK YOU FOR READING


End file.
